Living with Love
by Shadowy Fluffball
Summary: Raven walks in on Star naked by accident. Things start happening after that that weird the poor girl out. Yuri. RavenStar This story is on Hiatus for the meantime!
1. Default Chapter

1Living with Love.

By Raven

Disclaimer: One, I do not own Teen titans, I never will. I wrote this and had the idea for one of my best friends, Lone Mi, or Tomotenshi. I hope he enjoys this one shot, as well as everyone else who is to ever read it.

Teen Titans.

Starfire looked up as she heard someone walk into the room. "Hello Robin, what are you doing up so late in the evening?"

"Beast Boy woke me up screaming. He had a nightmare..." Robin's face scrunched up with laughter.

"What is the matter? What has happened to Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking worried.

"He had a nightmare that Raven laughed at one of his jokes..." Robin said, trying ot contain his laughter.

"But Raven does not laugh? Why would he be scared?"

"Never mind." Robin said, sobering up slightly. "Why are you up so late?" He asked, look at the time, a quarter past two.

"I could not sleep." She replied, looking down at her folded hands. "I had a dream that has kept me awake."

"Want to talk about it?" Robin asked, sitting on the couch next to her, smiling kindly.

"No, it is... ok." She said, smiling back. "I will try to go back to sleep now. Good night Robin." She stood and left the room, Robin staring at her the whole way. Starfire slowly slid into her and quietly slid into her room and laid herself onto her bed, head hanging off of the end. "What would they think about me?" She asked to no one as she fell back to sleep.

"Azarath, Metrion, Synthos." Raven chanted as she hovered in her room.

"Raven! Have you seen the remote?!" Her left eyebrow slowly started to twitch as Beast Boy's voice rang in her mind. "Raven?"

"No I have not!" She hissed, listening to him leave her in peace. "Azarath... Metri..."

"Raven!" Cyborg called out, knocking on her door. "We are about to start the movie, Robin found the remote, hurry and get ready, we can't watch it without you!"

Ok, her eyebrow definitely twitched that time, no doubt about it. "I will never get a day of peace and quiet, will I?" She stretched out her legs and landed on the floor softly. "Fine, I'm coming." She opened the door to see a grinning cyborg. "What?"

"Beast Boy likes you!" He sang, grinning from ear to ear.

"So?"

"That doesn't make any difference to you at all, does it?"

"No."

"Fine, movie night anyway! Let's move out troops!"

"Whatever."

They walked into the living quarters, all faces bright except for one, the ever cheery tamaranian was not smiling and offering junk food like all the other night, which was very out of character for the beautiful red head. "Come on Beast boy, put in the movie already, we are wasting the night away staring at a blank screen." Cyborg said, plopping himself down on the couch next to Robin, Raven sitting next to Star.

"Fine."

"Could that have been any stupider?" Robin laughed out as he doubled over. "How can someone fall into the same toilet? Twice?!"

"It was funny? Is that what you call funny?" Star asked, looking quite confused.

"Yeah Star! The whole movie was funny." Beast boy said, laughing along side Cyborg and Robin.

"I do not see how slipping on oil and falling into a mop bucket is comical?" Star said, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"Star. Stop thinking like that before your ears start smoking, it wasn't funny." Raven said, burring her nose into a book she had found half way through the movie.

"As you wish. But it was still comical, correct?"

"Yes Star, it was very funny!" Robin chuckled out, standing up. "I'm going to bed now, early morning tomorrow."

"We better go as well. I have to re-polish my car in the morning." Cyborg said, following the boy out.

"You polish that thing like everyday." BB said, standing. "G'night, I am going to play my...." He searched around that room for something not there. "Cyborg? Where is my video game?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Cyborg said, twirling a gameboy sp around in the air.

"Give that back!" BB morphed into a tiger and took off down the hall after Cyborg, Robin in tow.

"Good night Raven. I shall see you in the daylight hours." Starfire said, walking off.

"Yeah, Good night." Raven said, finally standing up and closing her book. She left the room, on her way to her room. "Ouch." Raven said as she tripped over one of Starfire's boots. "What on earth is this doing out here?" She picked it up and walked up to Starfire's room. Knocking on the door, she held up the boot, as if expecting Star to see it through the door.

"Yes?"

"I found your boot in front of my room, would you like it back?"

"Yes please. Come in Raven." Raven opened the door, taking two steps into the room before dropping the boot, her eyes going as big as dinner plates. "Raven? Something wrong?"

Raven looked up at Star's face, her own turning red. "Why are you naked Starfire?"

"What is wrong Raven? Do we not see each other everyday? Share everything with each other? Battle with each other? Is there something wrong with not having on clothes? My sister and I used to see each other in such a state all the time."

"O-ok, understood." Raven slowly nodded, the blush still tinting the whole of her face, and slowly creeping down her neck.

"Raven?" Star asked, slowly walking forward. "Raven? Are you ok?" Suddenly Star's chair on the other side of the room was enveloped in black and tossed across the room with such force it put a hole in the wall. "Uhh, Raven?"

"I uhh, I have to uhh, I have to go now." She replied hastily. Covering her face and breaking into a run for her room.

Starfire watched her run before walking back into her room shaking her head. "Ways here are so different, what is there that could make Raven turn so red?"

Raven slammed into her room breathing hard. "I did not just see that! I did not just see that! Ok, I did see something, but I did not, I did not like it!" Her eyes about popped out of her head as realization hit her full force. "I, oh my god! I did like what I saw!"

She slowly walked around her room before coming to a stop at her bed and flopped down upon it. "I will just sleep all this away, all the feelings, I will sleep away everything, everything will be fine in the morning."

Raven awoke with a start, a loud knocking sounding on her door. "Raven? Why are you not up yet? It is time for what Beast Boy called, uhh, Tofuti?" Star's voice floated in her ears.

"Tofu? For breakfast? Oh great, another Cyborg fit." Raven sighed, standing and walking to the door. She opened the door to see a beaming, thank god fully dressed Tamaranian girl. "Hello Starfire."

"Hello Raven. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting, uhh, just plain freaky, correct?"

"Someone's been listening to the boys. But, I guess I was a little off. But you weren't dressed."

"But Raven." Starfire said, pointing down. "Neither are you, are you not?"

Raven looked down at herself in horrid realization. Star was right, she forgot to dress herself before answering the door. "Shit!"

Another inanimate object was enveloped in black while Raven face went beat red. Starfire's eyes grew wide as she wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders, trying to calm the girl down. "No more anger Raven. What have I done to make you so mad Raven?"

"It, it's not you Starfire. It's well, it's me. I can't control myself, I can't, a, around you."

"What did I do? Please tell me."

"Could you please stop hugging me? It is quite weird."

"Sorry." Starfire eeped as she looked Raven up and down. "Hey, want to try on some of my clothes, you would look great in them."

"Sorry Star, purple really isn't my, ahhh!" Raven suddenly screamed out Star already had her half way down the hall, still naked. "Starfire! One of the boys better not be anywhere up here!!!!!!!" She hollered, trying to slow the orange haired girl down.

"Do not worry, Beast Boy is cooking, they will be down there for a very long while." Star said, as they suddenly flew past Beast Boy in person. Who just shifted into drooling wolf.

"Did I just see that?" He asked himself. "Nah, Raven wouldn't allow such a thing."

"Starfire, slow down, or we will actually miss your room!" Raven said, watching as Star slammed her feet to the floor, skidding to a stop.

"We are here!" Star said cheerfully. "Come in Raven, we shall get you all dressed." Starfire ran in, naked Raven in tow. Tossing through her clothes, she found an article that brought back memories. "I remember this, hey, you may like this, it was Blackfire's, and it is black. Try it on Raven."

Raven sighed, knowing she was one, defeated, and two, getting slightly cold at the temperature change between her room, and Starfire's. She grabbed the outfit and quickly threw it on.

"WOW!" Star cheered, looking Raven up and down. "You look great!" Star said, reaching forward and hugging her again.

Sorry guys, I am ending off here and am turning this into a story, not a one shot, because I have to be up at 4 am for work, and all the ideas swarming in my head are not going to make it to the keyboard before I fall asleep. But once again, this is dedicated to Lone Mi. Hope he knows that.

Oh, and to those who are reading Death before Love, Angel of Earth, Final Fate, or one of my other stories, I promise to update as soon as I can. See ya later.


	2. Alert

I am so very sorry for the lack there of of updates. I moved a while back and haven't gotten internet yet. I promise to update these stories as soon as I can. So do not fret. This story will be back up and going, along with the others, as soon as I get my computer fired up.

Ja

Shadowy Fluffball. 


End file.
